Trouble at Grimmauld Place
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG relationship at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that follows the couple through trouble that could make or break their romance. See to what Tonks has in store and twists that come long with it. Please read Love at Grimmauld Place first! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please read Love at Grimmauld Place first. **

**I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series. The create goes to the very talented J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for these beloved characters.**

**Rating: T**

**R.L/H.G. Romance/Drama**

_**Trouble at Grimmauld Place**_

Hermione rand down the stairs and tripped over the last step. Remus quickly caught his girl of four months.

"You two can't keep your hands off of each other." Sirius said, winked at the couple and walked into the dinning room.

"The Order should be here soon." Ginny told Harry who shot a glass of fire whiskey.

"I know dear," and he shot another of the amber liquid.

"Swear Harry must you be nearly drunk before the Order comes?"

"Yes, Mooney. And you might want a drink."

"Why would I want a drink?"

"Tonks is back from Spain. Your four free months of Miss Cling is over."

"Hand me that bottle." said the wizard.

Sirius laughed at the marauder. The werewolf snatched the bottle out of Harry's hand and turned it up. He gulped down the amber liquid.

"A…Mooney slow down mate." Sirius told his childhood friend.

Remus put the half empty bottle down on the counter. Harry took the bottle and put it up in the cabinet.

"Ah, Harry told you about Tonks return." said Kingsley as he walked into the room.

Remus nodded and the auror laughed. The werewolf growled at the wizard.

He raised his hands, "Sorry."

Hermione rested a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. The Order slowly made their way into the room.

"Remus," said Tonks and pushed Hermione out of the way. "I've missed you," and she kissed his cheek.

"It's good to see you. I hope your trip went well." He said kindly and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

The members knew about the couples relationship. They stood around acting like they were in their own conversations, but were actually watching the trio.

"What you say we go some place quiet," ignoring the fact that he had his arm around Hermione.

"I'm fine here."

Tonks raised a brow at the witch. "I see. You want a child. Than be with me."

"That's right." He smiled, "in fact we're getting married."

Hermione quickly hid her shock with a bright smile. Sirius and Harry's mouths dropped.

"Than congratulations. I really must go. I have a lot of paper work to catch up on.," and she left the dinning room. "I'll make sure you see that I am the one that should be in your bed not Hermione Granger." She whispered and left the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ginny and she threw her arms around her best friend.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Sirius patted Remus on the back, "You're one lucky bastard."

The werewolf looked over at Hermione who was surrounded by the witches of the Order.

"Yes. I believe I am."

"Tonks will cause problems, Mooney." Harry told he werewolf.

Remus shook his head, "I don't think so."

"She'll find away to drive a wedge between the both of you."

"Than I'll have to make it stronger. Stronger than marriage will ever go. I will make her _mine_, Kingsley."

"Mooney, you can't be seriously thinking about marking her!"

"Oh I am Padfoot. I will mark. She will be _mine_."

Remus sat on the bed watching Hermione slip into a slick night gown.

"Remus were you-"

She stopped when she saw a small black box in his hand. He smiled and opened the box and inside was a single satire diamond.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Remus took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left hand.

"I love you," and he gently kissed her on the lips pulling her down on the bed.

(EDITED)

Remus laid on top of Hermione and bit down on her right shoulder. He licked the mark and took her into his arms.

"My mate," he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Review me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trouble at Grimmauld Place**_

Tonks smiled and knock on the door of Number 12. Remus got up from the table from the table, closed an important Ministry document folder, and went to the door. He stood face to face with the purple hair witch.

"Tonks what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions last Saturday night."

The werewolf opened the door wider, "Come in."

The witch smiled and walked into the house and followed the wizard into the dinning room.

"Would like a cup of tea?"

"Please that would be nice."

Remus walked into the kitchen. Tonks looked around and saw he was out of the room.

"What are we working on here?" She asked her self and opened the folder and pages were blank. "Damn, the Ministry doesn't trust anyone these days. It's such a shame," she closed the folder and sat down.

"Did you want to talk about something of importance?" asked Remus as he sat her cup down in front of her.

"I was being such a bitch that night. I was tried from the trip and it just threw me for a loop."

He nodded, "What 'let's go some place quiet' fit into the equation?"

"Oh that. I just didn't want be to around the crowd."

The werewolf nodded and smiled when he heard the floo. Hermione walked into the room.

"Hi love," and she kissed him gently on the lips. "Tonks how are you?"

Remus pulled Hermione into his lap.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I did last Saturday."

The witch smiled, "It's alright."

"I best be going. Thanks for being so understanding."

The couple smiled and she left the house.

"I'm going to get a shower," she kissed him and went up stairs.

"I saw Tonks leave. Be careful Mooney. She slowly working a wedge between you two."

"Oh come on Padfoot. She just came by to apologize."

"Yea and I'm Larry the Cable Guy."

Remus gave his fellow marauder an unreadable expression.

"It was something Harry made we watch. It was funny. "Get err' done."

The werewolf shook his head and went up stairs. Harry greeted the wizard and walked into the dinning room.

"Tonks came by." Sirius told her god son.

"This is not good."

"Not good at all."

Sorry for the short chapter!

Review me!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trouble at Grimmauld Place**_

Hermione sat in the library. She had the house to her self. The boys had gone out to have a drink. She was enjoying the peace and quiet. The witch heard a knock on the door. She closed her book and went down stairs.

"I swear Sirius. If you got the boys drunk beyond walking status I'll hex you. I know Ginny's just as wasted." She mumbled as she opened the door. "Tonks! Come in," Hermione quickly stepped aside and she walked into the house.

Tonks had cuts on her face and burses and she walked with a limp.

"What happened?"

"My boyfriend went crazy. He kicked me out of my house." (She lied. So shhh.)

"Well, you can stay here tonight."

"Oh, thank you Hermione."

She nodded, "Now, go up stairs and take a shower. I'll make us some tea."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tonks went up stairs, "Step two, get into house." She said quietly as she walked into the bathroom.

Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ginny and Kingsley walked into the dinning room with a bottle.

"My loveable cousin! What….are you doing here?" Sirius ask as he held onto the door.

"I was kicked out."

"By who?" asked Ginny and sat down almost falling out of the seat.

Harry quickly caught her fell to the floor.

"Nice save. Drunk but yet…a SEEKER!" Sirius yelled.

"500 points! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" yelled Kingsley.

Harry swayed to feet. "Strip dance!" he pulled Ginny up the stairs.

"Kingsley go to your room." Hermione told the auror.

"Yes mother," and he zigzagged up stairs. "Ouch! Don't talk back to me door!"

They heard him yell.

"I'm going to put Remus to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said kindly to Tonks.

"Good night," and the couple left the room.

"Tonks if you do anything to them. Than you'll know why I was sent to Azkaban." Sirius told his cousin and went to bed.

The week past and Harry, Sirius and Ginny kept a very close eye on Tonks. She kept on telling them that she need to spend some more time with Hermione and talk things over. She was still 'emotionally scared,' but Hermione being who was wouldn't let her leave the house. She wanted Tonks to be comfortable. And Sirius thought she was getting too comfortable around Remus.

Tonks walked into the library with smile plastered on her face. Remus sat on the couch reading a book.

"I thought you and Hermione always read together after supper."

The werewolf looked over his book. "We do, but she was called into work. They didn't have enough healers on hand tonight."

"May I join you?"

"Yes of course," and he closed his book and sat it down on the coffee table.

Tonks sat down close to Remus and crossed her legs touching him. He took a deep breath. The full moon was tomorrow night. He moved his leg away from Tonks's.

"Sorry," she said sweetly.

"It's alright."

'_Enough of child's play. I'll show you that you want me.'_

Tonks leaned over on top of Remus and kissed him roughly on the lips. She made quick work of his pants. The wizard quickly pushed the witch away.

"What-"

He stopped when he saw Hermione at the door.

"You bastard!"

"Hermione's not what you think."

She ran down the hall. Remus quickly stood up and button his pants.

"I want you out of this house!" and he ran after Hermione.

Hermione slid down the close bed room door in tears. She brought her knees to her chest and broke down into violent sobs.

Remus stopped at the bedroom door and heard his mate crying. He placed a hand on the door and rested his head on his hand.

"Love open the door. I would never betray you. She kissed me."

"Go away!"

"Hermione please open the door. I want to talk to you."

"No!"

Remus slid down the door and sat down on the floor and rested his head on the door.

"I'd never be with Tonks. I love you not her. You're my mate. You carry my mark. Not her." Remus sighed, "The guys warned me this would happen, that she try to drive a wedge between us. I didn't want to believe them."

Hermione stood up and opened the door. Remus fell backwards when the door opened.

"Hi love," he said and stood up. "I'm sorry."

"Remus shut up," and she claimed his lips with her own and pulled him to the bed.

He flicked his wand and door closed and locked it's self.

"Your plan didn't work. We knew you were up to something." Ginny told Tonks. "You're a very bitchy witch."

"You're no longer welcome here." Sirius told his cousin.

"You thought you could break them up. Well you were wrong." Harry hissed.

"Get out!" yelled the trio.

Tonks huffed and Number 12.

Review me!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trouble at Grimmauld Place**_

Remus paced the floor of a small church in Godric Hollow. Harry, Sirius and Kingsley watched the werewolf.

Mooney, my friend claim down. You're getting married today"

"I know Padfoot and I couldn't be happier."

"Than just take several deep breaths." Harry told the wizard.

He nodded, "Right deep breaths."

"I wonder how Hermione's doing?" asked Kingsley.

"Probably much better than Mooney." Harry told them.

Hermione stood in front of a minor. She was dressed in a simple white ankle length dress. And her hair was piled neatly on top of her head. She wore light make up.

"I can't do this," she told Ginny.

"Oh yes you can. You've been with Remus for a year now. You love him."

Hermione smiled, "Yes I do love. I love him very much."

"Good than lets get you married."

She nodded and they left the room.

Remus stood in front of the priest, and Sirius, Kingsley and Harry stood next to the groom. Harry smiled at Ginny as she walked down the ale.

Hermione smiled at Remus as she walked down the ale. His breath caught in his throat. The bride stopped next to the groom.

"We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here that see just cause why they should not be joined. Speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest.

The friends stood in silence.

"Love is a gift. There will be trouble and happiness. Family and comfort.

Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Remus John Lupin as your wedded husband to have and to hold. In sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do."

Remus slid a gold band onto Hermione's left hand.

"Do you Remus John lupin take Hermione Jean Granger as your wedded wife to have and to hold. For sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

Hermione slid a gold band onto Remus's left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

They smiled and Remus took Hermione into his arms and gently kissed his wife on the lips.

"I am please to present to Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Sirius whistled and were hugged and congratulated.

"Carrie Lupin don't play with the floo powder." Remus told his six year old girl.

"But Daddy."

"Carrie you heard your father. Now go play up stairs with James."

Yes Mummy."

"James Potter! Put down your father's wand!"

The couple heard Ginny yell from up stairs.

"Ah the trouble of Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Sirius said with laugh.

_The End _

_Review me!_


End file.
